


Penny For Your Thoughts

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thoughts of characters, following Season Three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting these drabbles after the third season of True Blood. Each drabble will be titled a character's name, and they will address you (the reader) directly. If you click their name, you will find an MVID awaiting you with visual. Please be aware that this is an adult series, so the language that's used is strong. I call it HBO language.
> 
> P.S. I feel the need to warn the reader yet again that this an HBO show so it's sometimes hard to find videos that aren't mature. If you're modest, you may not want to click the MVIDs or read the language. Just a heads up.

**[Pam](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBclKh7tQb0)**  
  
Humans are useless. They assume their fear will spark some forgotten sympathy within me.   
  
It’s pathetic really.   
  
The only reason I haven’t persuaded Eric to join me on a killing spree is because I don’t want to piss off the AVL, no need to stir trouble when things are temporarily calm for us.  
  
Men lost their appeal long ago. Always ballsy enough to try my patience and strength, I convert them into my largest admirers in the process of near elimination.  
  
Women are losing their appeal as Sookie has been proven to be more trouble than any man’s ever been.   
  
 **[Lafayette](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxrjgQCplcY)**  
  
This whole relationship has got me in a relationship that is all kinds of fucked up.   
  
You’d think everything is going perfect in my life when I got a man like Jesus on speed dial, but I can tell you he’s brought nothing but drama.  
  
I can’t close these beautiful brown eyes without seeing some crazy shit, and I need not one reminder that madness runs in my family.  
  
Tara’s done disappeared and both our mamas need more than the Lord to save them.  
  
Bon Temps is submitting to every hell grabbing at it; I’m just another willing victim, baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Jason](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSv3a1Ry-3s)**  
  
My head feels like it’s being squeezed by two giant hands, just wanting to squeeze my brains out of my nose, know what I mean?  
  
My sister’s just vanished. Damn girl I love is a fucking panther. And I broke my best friend’s heart when I admitted what I did. They say the truth’ll—get you free or some bullshit. It’s a lie!  
  
Feels like a pickup on my chest ever since I saw Tara look at me like I shoulda shot her too.   
  
Every time I try to fix things, I make shit worse. Maybe I should disappear too.  
  
**[Tara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erB5GjbOhQY)**  
  
I don’t owe anyone a damn explanation.   
  
Sookie accepts the world of fucked up vampires. Lafayette is in some dark shit, I’m sure. And Sam? That man is a great lay, but he has some issues I don’t care or want to get to know.  
  
To top everything, Jason saved and destroyed me at the same time. First, he kills Franklin – a vampire who lived to torture me, who ripped life out of my body; then he admits to killing Eggs.  
  
So, I’m just gonna drive this bitch until it runs outta gas, watching Bon Temps disappear in the rearview.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sam](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulODPpDKaZM)**  
  
For the first time in years, I feel like life is mine again.  
  
I thought the opinion of these people actually mattered. A lot of good that’s done me. The whole damn town nearly sacrificed me, then I’m just expected to serve drinks to those mindless fucks for being unsuccessful.  
  
I’m an asshole. My only friend expects that much of me because she’s a total bitch. You gotta love Tara’s honesty. She’s one of the few people who is exactly what she claims.   
  
Unlike Tommy. I wanted to save him. But…he’s just another person who wants too much from me.  
  
 **[Tommy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UplKUrTm46Y)**  
  
I didn’t ask him to change shit.  
  
My life may not have been perfect, but it was twice fucked the second my brother came into my life.  
  
First, I get tossed aside by the hottest vampire you’ve ever seen in your life. All because she’s ready to settle down with some construction redneck. Now, Sam’s leaving me with nothing. No home. No job. No money to survive.   
  
He made my parents look like monsters. Said that I didn’t deserve to be treated that way. But at least they needed me.   
  
I knew they loved me.  
  
I knew where I stood.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I could not find a video of Hoyt by himself. So I found one from his POV with Jessica. Also, here's a bonus mini clip.  **[Mine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPk4yVCQUvk&feature=fvsr)**     
  
**[Jessica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXS1QSufbr8)**  
  
I decided to be happy. Happy with Hoyt, and happy with myself.  
  
Believe me, it wasn’t an easy choice. It’s hard to stop expecting all the bad shit in order to really get the good stuff to come.  
  
I told him everything, and he still loves me.   
  
Every day, while I’m underground, I can hear him working on the house. You know he even put a spice rack in the kitchen just ‘cause I asked for it? I don’t even know how to cook.  
  
I just know I’ll learn and do anything to stay with him – to be his wife.  
  
**[Hoyt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-UjW0b8R0U)**  
  
Mama made it pretty clear she’ll never accept my choice. But I don’t care.  
  
My life has to be mine only. The one thing I can do without regret is follow my heart; it always leads me right back to Jessica. She trusts me with the world, and I won’t let her down.  
  
I bought this house, despite all its problems, because I knew I could make it ours. I will…with time.  
  
I’m gonna give her the life she deserves.  
  
She saved me, in more ways than she’ll ever know, and I’ll never love anyone the way I love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Alcide](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzGaaQo43L4)**  
  
I don’t know how people find themselves happy, but I doubt the feeling is ever deliberate.  
  
What we deliberately do to ourselves is bullshit. We choose the worst possible avenues, expect the very best outcomes, and are amazed by the pain.  
  
I loved Debbie. She wasn’t always the way she is now, but she got addicted to V. Became something I didn’t recognize, left me wondering what kind of man I was.   
  
Until I met Sookie.  
  
God, there it is. In the pit of my stomach, I just—I know she’s the one I could’ve saved.  
  
But I failed her.  
  
 **[Claudine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrkoUG3Rv08&feature=related)**  
  
Not only were they incapable of understanding Sookie, they refused to appreciate her and the magic which she possesses.  
  
Those demons, names and appearances many, had no problem with draining her – intent on bleeding her dry.  
  
What was I to do? I couldn’t leave her there. I had to protect her.  
  
She’s anxious these days, more determined than ever to remember the other world. I often have to remind her that it brought her nothing but pain, that those who claimed to love her failed to bring her any true joy.   
  
For these reasons, she must stay with us. Indefinitely.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Queen Sophie-Anne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayGRszXuWLM)**  
  
Never send a man to handle any job, a woman is always better.  
  
One simple task for Bill Compton and Eric Northman, do you think either succeeded? No! It’s absolutely disgusting the way they pine over a fae.   
  
She was to be nothing more than my meal, a way to get me to see the sun without burning to a crisp, but now? I’m starving and desperately in need of a tan.   
  
Sookie managed to surprise me, disappearing from our world.  
  
What I wouldn’t give to have tasted her blood just once – to have seen what the fuss was about.   
  
**[Eric](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujq-wped_9k)**  
  
Sookie is not like other humans. However, her disappearance has been…convenient.   
  
She had a way of distracting me with curiosity.  
  
It may have been wrong to some, me telling her the true intentions of Bill, but she had every right to know. She had saved me, dragging me out of the sun, and I felt the irritation of debt to someone.  
  
The kiss with Sookie was a mistake on my part; it made her tears later a difficult sight to see.  
  
None of it matters now, she’s vanished; I can’t imagine anyone wanting to return to the life she lived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entry will conclude the series.

**[Bill](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV5FqPhZiJQ)**  
  
I want to forget her. I have tried desperately.  
  
Her last words to me were an order to stay away. All because Eric decided to destroy everything I know and love, fully understanding I would’ve risked it all to protect Sookie – to love her in this existence and beyond.  
  
Now, even Jessica has left, and I’m left again with the emptiness.  
  
This isn’t what I anticipated after the love between Sookie and I saved us both from the brink.   
  
I know where she is, know who has her, but her secret is safe with me. I’ll never betray her again.  
  
 **[Sookie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htbKpLXFUAM)**  
  
There is nothing but light and happiness; it’s truly the closest thing to heaven being here.   
  
My life comes to me in images now. Each one a painful reminder that I should stay here. Bill trying to explain his betray away as Eric enjoys my pain.  
  
I do miss Jason, can’t imagine how he’s fussing back home. But they say he can’t come. He’s not capable of living in this kind of peace.  
  
I know who I am now, and Claudine has explained my power to me. Though I’m still unclear on how to use it upon command, I’m learning.


End file.
